SheZow's End Begins
by WRTPctts
Summary: A mix of SheZow and Dangan Ronpa inspired by some awesome people on Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

SheZow's End Begins (Chapter 1 of 3)

Guy was feeling tired after saving the day from Mega Monkey. As he made it into the She-lair, he saw Maz calmly playing video games.

"Where were you? I had like no help today, I'm so tired", said Guy as Maz paused the game to turn his attention to SheZow.

"Sorry, I got this letter from some kind of school earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about it, I guess I got distracted with video games and forgot about the shemergency", said Maz as he scratched the back of his head. Guy transformed back into his normal self and sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"Hey Maz, can I see that letter?"  
"Sure, but why?"  
"Mom showed me a letter I got from a school too, this one looks similar to mine".

Guy takes out his letter from his pocket and eyes the two letters, they read as following and appear to go straight to the point.

Dear Future Student,  
This letter is to let you know you have been recognized as one of the few people who possess the ability to make this world's future bright and wonderful.

We look forward to your arrival at our beloved Academy, thank you.

Sincerely,  
Unknown

Guy showed Maz the letters and had him also read them, he also found them to be identical, just as Guy did.

"I think we should get Kelly to look over these", suggested Maz.

Guy nodes as they walk over to Sheila.

"Hey Sheila, can you please tell us where Kelly is?", asked Guy in a very serious voice.

"She is currently at the mall with a few of her friends", said Sheila calmly.

Maz sat down on one of the chairs and so did Guy.

"Lets just wait here until she gets back, this letter looks sherious", said Guy facing Maz.

"Yeah, how long can she take anyways?", said Maz.

Both the guys waited for half an hour and were about to fall asleep due to boredom.  
Suddenly Sheila's monitor turned on, resulting in Guy and Maz turning their attention to it. There was an envelope on screen. Sheila opened it to reveal what was inside. Both Guy and Maz were surprised at what they saw, a letter addressed to SheZow, from the same school that sent both of the paper letters.

"Maz, what do you think this means?", said a nervous Guy.  
"I'm not sure, but I think this school wants both you and SheZow to attend this school",  
"I think you might be right, but still, we should probably wait for Kelly".

They both relaxed again to resume their wait.


	2. Chapter 2

SheZow's End Begins (Chapter 2 of 3)

Another 15 minutes had passed after they found out about SheZow's emailed letter.  
"Hey dude, why are we just sitting here, lets play so video games!", said Maz to a bored Guy. Guy jumped out of his chair, "Alright, restart the game so I can start at the same part as you".  
"Do I have to? I was so close to beating your high score", said Maz worried about not getting the new high score.  
"Too bad, looks like I'm keeping my high score!", said a smiling Guy.

Maz restarted the game, but just after he finished setting it up so Guy could play, Kelly walked out of the elevator.  
"Noooooo!", said Maz after seeing Kelly walk in after he had deleted his 'almost' high score.  
"What's wrong with you?", asked Kelly staring at Maz.  
"I just deleted my high score", said a sad looking Maz.

Kelly rolled her eyes and walked over to Guy. "Hey, how did it go today with that whole Mega Monkey thing?", asked Kelly.  
"Good, nothing SheZow couldn't handle", said Guy.

There was a short moment of silence before Guy turned to Kelly and asked, "Hey Kel, do you know anything about these letters?", as he pulled out the letters and email from the Academy.

She grabbed the letters from Guy.  
She read all three and then turned to Guy and Maz, "It looks like you guys are being accepted into an Academy for over achievers", said Kelly looking a bit angry.

"I researched this so called academy, and it looks like so of the best people in the world went there", said Sheila appearing next to the email.  
"So kel, do you think we should go?", asked Guy.  
"I think you should, it sounds like a great opportunity to learn some new skills if they are inviting you and SheZow, and Maz", at this point Kelly looked kind of annoyed.  
"What I don't understand is why they want Maz?, said Kelly while looking at Maz.  
"Maybe I'm just lucky or something", said Maz with his usual face.  
"Yeah, that's the only way you and not me would get to go", said Kelly calming herself down.

"Okay, so it's set! We going to this weird Academy thingy", said Guy relieved to hear Kelly's opinion.  
"Ok, you can go, but call Sheila as soon as you get there, ok?", said Kelly as she sat down in front of Sheila.  
"You got it Kel", said a smiling Guy.

Maz went home to get a costume he would wear to attend the Academy. Guy decided he would go in as SheZow first, then disappear and come back as Guy every once in awhile. He told Kelly his plan, she told him its time to give SheZow a new look for school, something a more normal girl would wear.

They woke up the next morning and met up with Maz as their mom and dad waved them goodbye. After their parents went in, they went back for the Shehicle to get there there faster, after they got there, Kelly drove the Shehicle back. Guy transformed into SheZow as they were about to enter the school. SheZow with her new look and Maz in his new costume. They were kind of curious at what they were going to experience here once they entered. They walked up to the front door.

Then there was darkness. For both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

SheZow's End Begins (Chapter 3 of 3) The Finale!

Guy, or rather, SheZow, was the first of the two to wake up. He felt a cold hard desk underneath him. He raised his head and opened his eyes to look around. He was in some kind of classroom. He recognized it because he remember his middle school classroom. He stood up and walked towards the walls. There were rose like symbols located all over the walls. He looked up in a corner as he looked at the flowers on the walls. He saw a camera that appeared to be looking right at him. The last major thing he realized was that there were metal sheets with bolts coming out of them. The locations of the thick metal sheets looked like they might be blocking some kind of window or exit of some kind. The only open exit to the room was a door located in the front right wall of the classroom.

He went outside of the room to look around as it appeared that there could be more people. He figured this because there were a couple of voices down the hall way. He look at himself the see of what had happened had kept him as SheZow or Guy. He was still SheZow in his new look Kelly had given him. Now ready to see what this school holds, he slowly headed down the hallway.

Maz had just woken up moments before SheZow. He made all the major observations as SheZow. He walked down the hallway and saw SheZow. They both looked relieved to see each other.

"Maz, do you know what happened?", said Guy.  
"I don't know, I thought something had knocked me out but that you had time to see what happened, in account of your She-SP?"  
"No, I think in went out at the same time as you, I don't think my She-SP went off because whatever happened to us wasn't meant to hurt us"  
"Well, whatever happened, we should look for an exit before we do anything in case we need to get out fast"  
"Good thinking Maz!"

They looked around as much as they could in the areas they could find or access. They found that either the exit was closed by a door made of an extremely hard material or a thick sheet of metal and bolts.

"There's no exits", said Maz.  
"We'll make one then!", said SheZow running down the hallway with his Laser Lipstick gripped in both hands. As he struck the wall, he bounced back and landed on the floor.

"The hurt", said SheZow as he stood up. He attempted to make an exit many times before giving up for now.

"Well that's that for now", said Maz helping SheZow from his most recent fall.  
"I heard some voices down the hall earlier, we can go check it?", said SheZow.  
"We probably should, just in case there are others here too", said Maz as he started walking down the hallway.

Both of them walked down the hallway in silence, the only noises were SheZow's boots and the voices down the hall. The opened the door to the gym. As they walked in, they were greeted by many people who looked either their age or older. They met everyone who was there and then took a seat in a corner. They decided to talk about something to get their minds off of things for a little while.

Note: This is where the story ends for me and starts for Wiki. I really enjoyed writing this!


End file.
